The one favour
by Alina 'AK47reloaded
Summary: Kise and Kuroko in a modelling photoshoot? Things are bound to happen...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** As promised, the **KiKuro** fic for **Illuminate Rain**! I apologise if I didn't take up any of your ideas but I'll put in a cute Kuroko trying to confess to Kise, just like what you wanted. This is a two-shot BTW.

And give a BIG shout to Ms. **LycheeLove** for her brilliant story, **Invisible** that helped me a lot in terms of reference for this story

 **Unbeta'ed** as always! And **BL**

 **Summary:** Kise drags Kuroko into modelling for just a one-time shoot due to desperation but the aftermath of it ain't really pretty, especially when their respective teams and the rest of the Generation of Miracles found out...

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, credits for the picture goes to artist mitsuba920/ Twitter: shima920

* * *

Kuroko was in a pinch right now.

It was a perfect Saturday morning, the sky was a lovely shade of blue with rolling clouds that blocked most of the sun's bright rays and the neighbourhood was peaceful. It felt like a good day to go out for a walk- that is- until _he_ called.

 _"Please Kurokocchi?! Just this once! Please?!"_

The sky-bluenette sighs heavily. "Why must it be me, Kise-kun? I have never modelled before."

 _"Don't worry about the little details! The makeup and hair stylists are really good and the wardrobe stylist as well and besides, at least they're not asking you to cross-dress."_

Kuroko cringed at the prospect of that. "I will Ignite Pass you if you ask me to do that." The Phantom Player deadpans.

 _"Of course I won't! But please Kurokocchi? I_ _ **really, really**_ _need you for this! My manager was thrilled about you when I showed your photo to him, he said you were the perfect model for this theme! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?"_

The sky-bluenette sighs again. He didn't understand what exactly made him so 'perfect' for this particular theme. He is of average height, average lean built with slight muscles and of average looks? He knew that he wasn't attractive or so he thought? Kuroko never cared much about his looks to begin with. "Kise-kun, I'm not sure…"

" _Please Kurokocchi, I'm seriously desperate right now. I would be eternally grateful to you!"_

Kuroko contemplated for a minute but finally admitted defeat. "Fine, I will do it Kise-kun."

 _"Really?! YAY I LOVE YOU! Meet me at Majiba by ten, then I'll pick you up there. Thanks again Kurokocchi!"_ Then the line went dead.

The teen could only blink in surprise. Well, that escalated quickly...

At ten sharp, Kuroko was already waiting at the entrance of Maji Burger. He glanced around for a certain yellow-haired teen while checking his phone. _'Where is he?'_

Then, a blur of yellow attacked his vision along with his ears with a very loud but distinctive 'Kurokocchi~!'.

Well, speak of the devil…

"Good morning Kise-kun."

"Kurokocchi, I really can't thank you enough for this! You've really saved me this time."

"It's alright and I really have nothing in mind today anyway."

"Alright, let's go! Hideaki-san must be waiting!" Kise grabbed the sky-bluenette's wrist and started running.

"W-wait, Kise-kun…!"

"Sorry Kurokocchi but we need to hurry!"

Kuroko didn't have time to argue back as both of them speed off to a sliver Nissan Teana. With someone waiting beside it.

This person was quite tall with luscious flowing bright yellow hair and equally bright eyes, long eyelashes, thick red lips, mildly-toned skin and with a figure to boot. She also looks really similar to…

"Ah Ryoucchi there you are! You're going to be late." The woman chided.

But wait, Ryou..cchi…? Sounds similar to Kise's way of calling people…

"Ah I'm sorry Nee-chan but I had to fetch Kurokocchi."

"Ahhh! Where is he?! Where is he?! I wanna meet the angel you showed me in your phone!" Her face dropped when she saw 'nobody' there. "Ryoucchi, where is he?"

"I'm right here."

The woman let out a shrilling and ear-piercing scream when Kuroko had spoken directly in front of her. "W-w-where did you come from?!"

"I was standing beside Kise-kun the whole time."

After calming down, she finally took in the sight of the boy. "OH MY! He's so cute! Just as you showed him the pictures and as you described him, Ryoucchi!"

"I told you." Kise smirked widely.

"Um…"

"I'm Kise Minami! Ryoucchi's older sister by four years. Nice to meet you, Kurokocchi!"

No wonder she looks similar to Kise-kun, she's his sister! Oh great, another person who's fond of putting the suffix '-cchi' in people's names.

"Likewise, Kise-san. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, please to make your acquaintance." The teen bows pleasantly towards the elder one.

Minami was so awestruck at the boy's manners. "Ohhh! So polite as well! I LOVE CUTE AND POLITE BOYS!" She proceeded to hug the sky-bluenette, just like what her younger sibling always does…

The poor boy was being suffocated in the woman's death grip. "K-kise…-s-san…"

"Nee-chan! I still need him alive for today's shoot remember?!" Kise reminded his sister to which she released the sky-bluenette instantly.

"Oh my I almost forgot! We need to hurry. Get in boys."

They drove off, heading to Tokyo city, to Iris Models.

 **~~000~~~**

Minami drops her brother and Kuroko off and the two headed inside.

And then, after Kuroko was done scaring the adults, introductions began.

Kuroko bowed to the man and introduced himself. "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, please to make your acquaintance, everyone."

And again, everyone was taken aback by the boy's politeness.

"I'm Hideaki Akira, Kise-kun's manager. Please to meet you Kuroko-kun and I also apologise for dragging you into this but we really need your help just for this issue."

"It's alright Hideaki-san, I am free for today anyway."

"Thank you for taking it in stride Kuroko-kun!" A make-up artist added.

"But just to warn everyone, I am not very good at this.."

"Well this is your first time so of course! We understand, Kuroko-kun."

"Don't worry about the details as we will help you out." One hairdresser assured the boy.

"So Hideaki-san, mind explaining about today's session?"

"The brand we are using for today's theme is by LUKA, whose designs are sleek but also modern. Our theme this time is: BOYS' LOVE! Because of the Otaku culture that's been going around the world, we must match up to that! People are more into homosexual romance than hetero ones!" Kise's manager, Hideaki Akira, spouted at the agency, Iris Models, about his new theme for the next issue of Zunon Boy.

Everyone looked at each other, whispers and nods going around. True, lots of things like that are gaining popularity in Japan and the world. Japan does not recognise the same-sex marriage status but homosexual elements are predominant in anime and among others like gravure idols, models and even actors and voice actors. This is mainly used for fanservice purpose only but it always sells.

After nearly an hour worth of makeup and going through a variety of outfits, the photo-taking sessions began.

Despite some work on Kuroko's part, especially his facial expressions, many of the staff admire his diligence in making the photoshoot work as well as his figure which is more fitting of that on a model. Though Kise is not a surprise, many of them still wonder how Kuroko is a basketball athlete with that stature of his.

"Wow this Kuroko kid is really good! Has he never considered being a model before?" One makeup artist whispered to one of his colleagues.

"Yes he should! He's just a perfect match for Kise-kun!" He and the rest of the staff just watched in awe at their 'masterpieces' at work, the boys striking each pose in perfect harmony with their looks.

"Like the bright, shining golden sun in the vast, limitless light blue sky. That's how I can describe the two of them!" A wardrobe artist squeals in delight at seeing the two teens in her outfits.

Lots of snapping sounds, flashes, various lightings, props and tons of outfits later, everyone finally wrapped up the session.

"Good work today, everyone!"

After that, Kuroko and Kise went for some dinner before going home.

Both didn't tell anything to their teammates about the photoshoot so the rest of the week went well for both ex-Teikou students. Kise's teammates don't bother much about his modelling life anyway so he and Kuroko are safe from Kaijou. And the rest of the Miracles never cared about his career and _hopefully_ , they won't pick up the next issue of his photo shoot.

But they weren't safe for long...

"HAAAAAH?!"

Were the simultaneous yells coming from none other than, the basketball team of Seirin High School who were having practice

The reason? Very simple actually but…utterly shocking for their young lives.

On the cover of the newest edition of Zunon Boy (which is also the magazine with the modelling agency Iris Models that features a certain sunshine-haired teen who had attended Teikou) that Riko had brought in because she had looked so frantic, causing the others to ask her what was wrong. Red faced, the brunette coach held up the magazine in front of their faces, had feature something they had not expected at all;

Their very own Shadow as well as the former Phantom Player of Teikou, Kuroko Tetsuya in a very eye-popping outfit or more like…just a plain but glittery white dress shirt but what made it odd was it seemed as if the size was deliberately incorrect. The shirt was definitely oversized as the sleeves went pass his hands, until his fingertips were almost overshadowed and the hem of it reached Kuroko's mid-thigh, his collarbone up until a bit of his shoulders, was exposed completely, giving him the 'boyfriend shirt' look! Though it can be seen that he was wearing a pair of black micro shorts underneath but his smooth, pale thighs were adorned in a pair of black thigh-high socks with a pair of penny loafers on his small feet.

Kuroko's usually blank features were enhanced with some natural-coloured makeup as his cheeks were painted a light tint of pink blusher to make it as seem he was flushed, his already long lashes were given a lusher shape and bringing out his eyes beautiful sapphire colour. His alabaster skin was contoured and applied with foundation plus powder in the right places thus giving his jawline and cheekbones much softer appearances than it already is. And his small but full lips were coated in a very light pink lip gloss that wasn't glittery nor sparkly so it looked perfectly natural but it harmonized with the shape of Kuroko's mouth.

But the nightmare didn't end there…

Kise's lean but muscular and (obviously) larger body which was dressed in a stunning black suit vest over a white dress shirt with a glittery yellow tie and black suit slacks, was hovering directly on top of Kuroko's much smaller and fragile one with the yellow-haired teen holding one of his legs up by the calf while Kise's left hand was gripping Kuroko's right wrist. His pretty face held a predatory look with a somewhat 'sexually twisted' (the best term Seirin could create at that moment) while the sky-bluenette's face was less passive-looking than usual as it showed him pouting erotically, being dominated by Kise.

The Kaijou player's face is already pretty on its own but this time, it seemed that the makeup artist didn't back down on the cosmetics as Kise's face had been contoured to show off his prominent, sturdy jawline that also accentuate his defined, pointed chin. His curly, long lashes were doubled with mascara and dark shadow was applied to his eyelids to give off the 'dark vibe'. His full lips were painted with a coral-pink gloss that went well with his toned skin but not enough to overpower the naturalness of his looks.

Both were on a bed covered in silky, satin-coloured sheet with a mixture of black and gold and aqua roses scattered all over the bed.

Oh how the horrors didn't cease as they flipped to the next page...

This time, both were shirtless, only wearing tight-fit jeans and covered in golden yellow and light blue...paint?!

Their pose wasn't any better.

The blonde was hugging the sky-bluenette close to his body, albeit in a position where Kise's head is tucked under Kuroko's chin with the former's face nuzzling the latter's chest, until no gap was left between them. The CopyCat of Kaijou was posing as if he was about to bite into the Phantom Player's white chest as the latter looked at the camera, expression was that of a pouting one. Kuroko was splattered in yellow colours while Kise was in blue.

"W-W-W-W-W-WHA..." Kagami couldn't form any coherent words whatsoever, Riko blushing like mad beside him and Hyuuga gaping with his glasses shadowing his eyes. The rest of the team stared wide eyed at the suggestive images.

The said person in question isn't there at the moment because he had to attend to after class clean-up duty along with some other classmates.

As the pages are flipped, more and more pictures came to view, getting more and more suggestive.

"How could Kuroko agree to this?!" Furihata shrieked while pulling at his hair.

"Maybe Kise blackmailed him?!"

"Don't be silly, Koga! He's not that low!" Tsuchida chided the feline-mouthed teen.

"Kuroko-kun is a quiet, reserve type. There's no way he would bathe himself under this kind of attention..." Riko said but her eyes never left the pages.

"But seriously, what's up with this month's theme?! It's so BL-ISH!" Hyuuga nearly screeched at the last part.

"Well Hyuuga, the cover does say 'Beautiful Boys, BL edition'…" Koganei pointed out.

"But still, these photos are too much!" Kagami's face was full-blown red, much like his hair.

"Hey, since when did Kuroko become a model?"

"HE'S NOT, KIYOSHI-D'AHO!" Hyuuga looked as if he was about to spontaneously combust.

Flipping to the last page to the final page, the last photo was definitely the final straw for them..

A very innocent and somewhat oblivious-looking Kuroko staring back at them but in a position that screamed _submission_ ,lying on a bed that was decorated in silky, red sheets, with lacy cushion pillows and even the blanket was frilly. He was on his hands and knees in a 'doggy-style' position with his perfectly round, smooth-looking buttocks, clothed in a pair of tight shorts, high up in the air and his chest and head were all the way down on the bed, supported by his chin. He was wearing the same outfit like on the cover but only this time, the shirt looked like as if it was about to come off! The collar of the shirt had slipped off his right shoulder with the collarbone baring in the light and a few of the buttons had been undone

And Kise?

The _bastard_ (in Seirin's eyes), still in the same clothes minus the blazer, was positioned directly behind Kuroko with both his hands gripping the light-bluenette boy's hips and the face he wore was that of a sly fox.

"Wow, Kuroko looks really…" Kiyoshi gave an awkward smile when he looked at the last picture.

"Do you think the rest of the Miracles know about this?" Izuki popped a very interesting question, causing the team to look at him.

"I thought they usually don't care about that idiot's modelling career?" Hyuuga's grip on the poor photobook was almost killer.

"True, but with Kuroko on it? Won't that attract their interest?"

"Because Kuroko is in it?

"Well what they don't know won't hurt 'em. Besides, what are the chances of ANY of them picking up this issue?"

But elsewhere in various prefectures, there were others who had begun to recognise the very familiar face on the cover…

TBC..

* * *

 **A/N:** Pretty please review my lovelies?

I may edit this chapter later on so I'll let you guys know in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** WOW SO MANY AMAZING RESPONSES! THANK YOU! I'll reply to you guys personally for every review that comes in ;3

BL themes and unbeta'ed as always.

And no edits for the first chapter either so...

Enjoy!

* * *

 _A few hours earlier, before school ended…_

Midorima was just about to enjoy a peaceful and serene lunch time on the rooftop of Shuutouku High when suddenly…

"SHIN-CHAN, HAVE YOU SEEN THIS?!" A certain raven-haired point guard of Shuutouku's basketball team screamed in the Miracle's ear drums while holding up what appears to be a magazine of some sort.

And that, unfortunately, earned him a hard smack on the head.

"You're too loud, Takao. What is it this time?"

"Just look at this!" The Hawk Eye bearer held up this month's copy of … _Zunon Boy_..?

Midorima shot his partner an unimpressed look. "Why is that so excitable? Honestly, I knew you were an idiot bu-"

"Shin-chan, you're missing the point here! Look at it, _closely_." Takao practically shoved the pages of paper into Midorima's face, earning him grunts from the latter.

Grabbing the magazine, Midorima started with the cover page. He just saw his former teammate, Kise, on the cover dressed rather seductively this time but the position that the blonde was making was as if he was with someone else, but he doesn't see anyone there! So who was that he was holding? But upon closer inspection and when he stared at it long enough, he finally found what he was supposed to be looking at…

Takao wanted to laugh so bad when he saw Midorima's realisation face. The Miracle's face was flamed so red that with the addition of his natural forest green hair, he looked like a strawberry! _'Well, took him long enough!'_ Takao sighs in his mind.

"K-k-k-k-k-k…!" _'Great, he's stuttering way too much now.'_

"I know, that's what I was trying to get you to look at it. Your old teammates from Teikou, Kise AND Kuroko are on the front cover! If it was just Kise only, I wouldn't have bothered but seeing Kuroko there was a quite shocker~!"

"H-how did you…?"

"Usually I'm not interested in Zunon Boy but when I was peeking through the newsstand today, my Hawk Eye caught sight of something I know you Miracles would be rather interested in…" Takao couldn't help the snicker that escaped from his lips. "You know nothing can escape these eyes of mine, and that includes Kuroko."

Midorima was still silent as he kept on staring at his two former teammates.

"But wait Shin-chan, it gets better!"

The greenette's face showed that he wasn't amused at all. "What do you mean?"

"Keep flipping~" And he did. Oh, how Midorima regretted doing so…

Besides pictures of Kuroko in a submissive pose and a paint-covered Kise, all of them were just too much for the teen to handle!

One picture showed Kuroko and Kise sitting in _seiza_ position but they were sitting very close The sky-bluenette had a piece of aquamarine-coloured gum stick which in being held in between his teeth with his chin titled upwards by Kise whom looked like he was about to receive the candy from the other boy. Despite the pose they were in, their attire wasn't too bad:

Kuroko wore a loose short-sleeve dress shirt which was white with aqua streaks running down the pleats and paired with pair of cornflower-blue jeans and electric blue and lilac high-top sneakers. The outfit's colours made his already alabaster skin even paler and his figure much more petite-looking. Kise wore an exact match except that his colours were darker shades of black, grey, crimson, dark gold and jungle green.

The boys' makeup maintained the same but minus some of the dark eyeshadow on Kise's eyelids, replacing it with a nude colour instead. Kuroko's eyelashes on the other hand were given more mascara and were curled, giving him a very feminine touch…

Midorima contemplated whether or not he wanted to see anymore but the smirk from Takao says that it gets even 'better'

And it did.

Beautiful but scandalous outfits, compromising and sexual poses, not to mention it's even more awkward knowing it's your own teammates!

"How could Kuroko agree to this?! He would never indulge in Kise's whims that are as ridiculous as this!"

"Hmm why not?"

"Kuroko's **not** that type! Even back in Teikou, Kuroko would never go with any of Kise's antics that he deemed too ridiculous for him." Midorima knew how much of a quiet and reserved individual the Phantom Player was so seeing him do this was too much of a surprise.

Midorima stood up from his seat so suddenly and quickly at that, surprising Takao. "Shin-chan?"

"I have some calls to make."

 **~~~000~~**

"Kotarou, Eikichi! Mind your manners!" Mibuchi scolded his teammates and fellow Uncrowned Generals who were shoving down food like there's no tomorrow in Rakuzan High's cafeteria.

"Ahh but Reo-nee…"

"No buts!"

Akashi wasn't bothered at his seniors antics as he calmly ate his rice and tofu until his phone rang.

"Hm, Shintarou?" He identified the caller ID as his former teammate's number. "Shintarou, how rare of you to call. Is something wrong?"

The moment Akashi answered his phone, the three Generals immediately shut their mouths and listened. If Akashi was talking to his fellow Miracle then it must be important.

" _Hello Akashi, I believe we have an emergency."_ Midorima's voice sounded serious on the other line that it made the redhead raise his eyebrow _. "It involves Kuroko."_

Now that really got his attention. To him and the rest of the Generation of Miracles, anything involving the sky-blue haired boy will always cause their protective instinct for him to flare. "Tell me now Shintarou." Akashi commanded in a dark, daunting voice that made the Generals flinched visibly.

" _It's better for you to see it yourself. I'm sending some images to you by WhatsApp now."_ And with that he hung up and Akashi went straight to his messages.

And when the images finally came through, the Emperor Eye wielder never felt his eyes widened this much (not since the time they played in the Winter Cup). He could feel the heat pooling in his cheeks and it almost travelled south to his lower regions…

Mibuchi was the first to notice how his captain's cheeks were beginning to stain red and eyes wide. "S-sei-chan? Are you alright..?"

The pretty older teen flinched when the redhead abruptly stood up from his chair. "A-akashi…?" Hayama croaked out. Sometimes the redhead could scare them with simple actions.

"Excuse me, Reo, Kotarou, Eikichi. I have a few messages to send out."

"Um, does it involve the Generation of Miracles by any chance...?" Nebuya dared to ask.

Instead of a verbal answer, Akashi's neutral expression was almost unnerving enough to shut the dark-skinned man.

"Even if it is only Tetsuya, then yes. It's about them." With that, the former captain of Teikou elegantly exited the cafeteria, leaving the seniors to ponder about what he said.

"Wahh I kinda forgot how Akashi and those rainbow guys are like around that Kuroko kid." Hayama said with his fangs sticking out.

Mibuchi could only sigh. "Well, Kuroko-kun holds a special place in their hearts I guess."

" _Noch chu menshion dat thez beat ushh_ (Not to mention that they beat us)"

"Eikichi, don't talk with your mouth full!"

 **~~~000~~**

Aomine was enjoying his nap on the rooftop as always when a vibration from his pocket disturbs him.

"Huh…?" The Touou basketball team ace flipped open his phone to find out that his former captain had sent him a message. "Akashi…? What the hell does he want?"

And the first thing that he saw in the redhead's message was a picture of Tetsu dressed in a black crop top that exposed his alabaster chest all the way down to his hips and with grey harem pants, topping off with a pair of sneakers. His makeup was kept to a minimum but his lashes were given more depth that made his already stunning azure eyes, stand out even more. His slightly parted lips and white cheeks were coloured in a pretty pale shade of pink (lip gloss and blusher), giving him a softer appearance.

And he had to admit that Kise also looked damn good in a black tank top with silver skinny jean sneakers s and a pair of black, low-heel boots.

Aomine would've drooled and sport a hard-on right there at the sight of his Shadow until he finally realised the position that the two were in;

Kuroko was being hugged from behind by Kise while sitting on his lap with his left hand caressing the blonde's cheek while the right hand was placed on top of Kise's right that was snaked around the sky-bluenette's waist. The blonde's left hand was placed on the Phantom's left thigh.

Jealousy and anger started to boil within the cobalt-bluenette after he's had enough of looking at the image. He read the message that Akashi left him.

 _Daiki, meet us at Seirin after school. Forget practice. Ryouta is going to pay dearly for making Tetsuya do this._

Clenching his fist, no longer sleepy, he counts the hours down to their meeting. He can't wait to introduce his fist to Kise.

' _Better not show Satsuki this, she'll freak if she sees Tetsu like that…'_

 **~~~000~~**

Himuro was running towards Yosen High's rooftop (yes, all the Miracles love to eat on rooftops, excluding Akashi) with a copy of Zunon Boy in his hands. The magazine wasn't his exactly, more like it was a female classmate of his who had brought it, but when he saw who was on the cover…

' _I wonder what will Atsushi think of this…?'_ To say that he was surprise was an understatement. He never thought that Kuroko-kun would actually make a great model though…

Murasakibara was happily munching on his riceball when the door swung open to reveal the raven-haired senior. "Ah Muro-chin, you're late."

"Sorry Atsushi, I wanted to get here as soon as possible for lunch but something else caught my interest."

"Hmm what is it?"

The older teen handed the purplette the magazine in his hands. And to his shock (or not? Because the teen wasn't easily interested in things that don't associate with snacks or sweets), Murasakibara didn't react one bit. Well, except for the miniscule raise of his eyelids. "Kuro-chin looks really good though~"

"Um, yeah he does but Atsushi, aren't you surprised that Kuroko-kun's featured in Zunon Boy? I mean, Kise-kun is a model, not him though…"

"Yeah so~?"

"But I was expecting a bit more of a reaction from you."

"Ahh that's because Aka-chin already told me and we're supposed to meet up at Kuro-chin's school after this."

Himuro blinked at his teammate. But as far as he knew, Akashi-kun is in Kyoto while they are in Akita. How could they possibly be there on time? "But Atsushi, we're quite far from Tokyo and what about practice?"

"Aka-chin is coming to pick me up so tell Coach-chin that I won't be coming."

"Wait wait, Coach Araki might go ballistic on you!"

"I don't care, Kuro-chin needs us so make up an excuse for me or I might have to tell Aka-chin."

The pretty teen instantly blanched at the mention of Akashi. With no choice, he just sighs.

"I wonder if Taiga knows about this? Hah, never mind, I'll follow you, Atsushi."

"Ehhh really Muro-chin? So, can we buy snacks there too?"

"Even at times like this, you still can't stop thinking about food…"

 **~~~000~~**

 _Present time…_

"True, but with Kuroko on it? Won't that attract their interest?" Tsuchida supplied.

"Because Kuroko is in it?" Kawahara asked.

"Well what they don't know won't hurt 'em. Besides, what are the chances of ANY of them picking up this issue?" Izuki assured the team. Who knows what the rest of the Generation of Miracles might do to Kise if they ever see this issue of Zunon Boy.

"Anyway, maybe we should ask Kuroko about this when he gets here."

"About thi-GAHHH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Kagami screeched at the sudden appearance of his Shadow.

"I have been here for about a minute or so.." Kuroko's answer was as plain as always…

"Anyway, please explain…" Hyuuga pulls out the magazine in such a dramatic fashion that Kuroko thought his captain was going to pull an act of some sort. "….THIS!"

Normally, it's rather difficult to gouge out an expression from the emotionless, blank-faced boy but the second he saw himself on the paper, his pale complexion blew red. "H-how did you know…"

"Zunon Boy is kinda a guilty pleasure for me but seeing you in it?! I thought I was dreaming there, Kuroko-kun! Why didn't you tell us?" Riko faced him with the rest of the team nodding behind her. "I thought we've made a pact that night in Kagami-kun's apartment that you'll tell us anything! Don't you remember, you are part of this family now…"

Guilt slowly creeps into Kuroko's heart. True, he told them everything about his past in Teikou and he promised them that he won't keep anymore secrets from them. "I apologise, Coach, Senpai, everyone…"

"I figured you might find out eventually but I didn't want anyone I know to find out about this…"

"And that sure went well." Kagami cynically said.

"But Kuroko, what made you agree to this? I'm curious." Kiyoshi piped in.

Kuroko tighten his hold on his sling bag. "I have my reasons, Kiyoshi-senpai…"

"See? You're hiding things from us again!" Izuki accused his underclassman.

Kuroko desperately wanted them to drop this. Maybe he shouldn't have entered practice today…

"No, I'm not Izuki-senpai. It's just that Kise-kun was in need of someone to do a modelling shoot with him that time."

"What? I'm sure there are other models who are experienced in the field that could help Kise out, why ask someone who's never modelled before?" Koganei wasn't too keen on the excuse.

The Phantom let out an inaudible sigh. "Kise-kun said that his manager wanted a very 'specific' person for this particular photoshoot."

"And he chose you? Sure, you're cute Kuroko-kun but the rest of the Generation of Miracles are really handsome too." Kuroko blinked at his coach for her forward statement. The rest of the boys mirroring the same reaction.

"Wait this issue was called 'Beautiful Boys: BL Edition' right?" Tsuchida pointed out.

"So are you saying that Kuroko is…" Hyuuga's spectacles cracked at the thought.

Riko's cheeks dyed pink and she was laughing almost creepily. " _Uke_ material, Hyuuga-kun~?"

Their Phantom Player's eye involuntarily twitched. Fine, so he's not as well-built as his teammates nor physically strong. And he's got a lean, almost slender figure with snow white skin that may claim is as soft as a baby's….

' _Maybe I am really the uke-type?'_ He shuddered at his own thoughts.

"Ohhh I see. They're using the terms that we normally find in BL, what was is again…? _Seke_..?"

"I think what you're looking for is _seme_ and _uke_ , Teppei."

"DON'T START WITH THE BL TERMS!"

"But still Kuroko, I didn't know you had the knack for modelling! You were very expressive in those pictures." Kiyoshi complimented his 'little brother', to which the younger boy blushed lightly.

"Yeah! How the hell did you manage to make your face change so much? Well…more than usual!" Seirin's Ace exclaims loudly.

Kuroko nearly blushed cherry-red upon remembering that it was Kise's doing. The blonde knew where his 'weak spots' were (which included his ears, hips, neck and chest) and that was how the blonde was able to use that against him for the photoshoot. He was able to make Kuroko's facial expressions come out.

Or truth to be told, all the Miracles knew of his weak spots and they've used that against him one too many times. If Kuroko could use his large, puppy-eyes to get people to do what he wants, the Miracles have the same technique. But they be damned if they let anyone besides them know that fact about their Shadow.

So, Kuroko decided to lie, a bit. "Well, at first the cameraman was complaining that I should make more faces for the shoots, which I thought I did."

' _Well, knowing you Kuroko…'_ The upperclassmen thought, sweat dropping.

"And Kise-kun did somethings that helped me with my expressions and that was all." The sky-bluenette explained as brief as hell, much to the frustration of the rest of the team.

They were about to pressure their Triumph Card further when a certain sunshine came in.

"Kurokocchi~!"

Kise sauntered over to his favourite person, clearly not reading the interrogative atmosphere. "Yo Seirin!" And when he finally noticed how odd the air was, he asked. "Hmm, what's the matter?"

"Kise?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Kagami growls at the Kaijou Ace.

"I came to talk to Kurokocchi a bit, is that OK with everyone? I promise that he'll be back before practice!"

Hyuuga's eyebrow twitched a bit. "Ohhhh we don't mind alright~"

The blonde began feeling a little wary when he saw all of Seirin, excluding Kuroko, were staring at him with the stink-eye. "U-um…. D-did I do something…?"

Kise jolted when everyone started making low growling noises, as if they were judging him. "W-what?!"

"Explain." Hyuuga held the magazine to the Copycat's face, the latter shrinking at the scrutinising stares.

"Oh….you know…."

"HELL WE DO!"

The Ace of Kaijou got on his knees and started to babble."Alright alright! It was my fault but I was really desperate at that time I didn't know who else to ask for and Kurokocchi was the only one I could think of that fitted my manager's taste for that photoshoot only and Kurokocchi was free at that time so it was perfect! I'm really sorry!"

Kise was talking so fast while being so frantic that Seirin had to strain their ears for it.

"Woah woah, calm down, Kise-kun!" Riko forgot how easily flustered the yellow-haired boy was.

Izuki ran a hand through his hair. "Here Kise, up on your feet now." The point guard offered his hand to Kise took it, somewhat awkwardly but glad nonetheless.

"It's not like we're angry of you for making Kuroko do this but we were just worried on his part."

Kuroko looked at his upperclassman. "What do you mean, Izuki-senpai?"

"Well it's just that you don't like being under the spotlight so much right? So, we thought this kind of thing was bothering you."

"But seeing that you were pretty much OK with it, never mind then." Koganei smiles at him, Mitobe petting his hair.

"Koganei-senpai, Mitobe-senpai, Izuki-senpai…"

"But still, from now on, no more secrets. Got that, Kuroko?" Hyuuga scolded him but with a gentle tone, Kuroko couldn't help but smile at that.

"So, can I still have a talk with Kurokocchi in private, at the park just outside of the school? I know this is sudden but…"

"Just go already but he better be back here in time." Riko shooed them off.

"Come, Kurokocchi."

"Alright, Kise-kun."

Seirin watched the two Miracles walk off, Kagami paying extra close watch on his Shadow and they were about to resume getting ready for practice when Hyuuga's phone vibrated suddenly, indicating a message. "Hmm? Who could that be? Huh, Ōtsubo-san?"

"Wait, how did you get Ōtsubo-san's number?" Tsucida asked.

"We've exchanged our numbers since our first match against Shuutouku actually. I figured it might come in handy someday." The clutch shooter read the message and instantly, his face warped with his glasses glazed over. "And it did…" His exasperated tone was clear for all to hear.

"What's wrong, Hyuuga-kun?"

He showed her the message displayed.

 **FROM:** Taisuke Ōtsubo-san

 **SUBJECT:** _Midorima_

 _I'm sorry to bother you, Hyuuga but I need to warn you about something. We're having practice right now but Midorima is nowhere to be seen along with Takao. I received a text from Takao saying that they are heading to Seirin and that the rest of the Generation of Miracles would be there as well…_

 _I'm kinda worried, does Kuroko know about this?_

"Oh shit…" Kagami swore in English.

"But Kuroko didn't say anything about meeting the Miracles nor did Kise!"

"So that means…"

And without warning, the door to the gym burst open revealing 6 tall figures. Seirin looked in mild surprise when the four other Miracles along with Himuro and Takao stood at the doorway.

"Tatsuya? The Generation of Miracles?!"

"We're sorry about the sudden intrusion, everyone." Only Himuro was polite enough to apologise for their behaviour. He and his younger brother exchange greetings.

"Hello there Seirin." Akashi greeted them. "We wish to see Tetsuya as we have something important to discuss with him."

"About his appearance in Zunon Boy?" Sharp midnight blue, forest green, vivid violet and scarlet red eyes landed on the captain of Seirin.

"You knew about it too?!" Aomine burst out.

"Well, his picture is on every cover!" Hyuuga retorted.

"Shin-chan and his pals won't give up till they see him so.."

"Well, where is he? I'm sure he's not standing next to me." Everyone actually chuckled a bit at Midorima's unintentional humour as he pretended to wave in the air.

"H-he just left with Kise though. They said they were headed for the park and-eek!" Furihata squeaked when dark aura were surrounding the four prodigies of basketball.

"Which park." Murasakibara asked in a low, almost dark voice.

"U-u-um the one near our school…" The poor brunette boy was trembling.

"Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi. Let's go."

Though baffled but they were worried for their youngest teammate so they tagged along with the Miracles.

 **~~~000~~**

"Kise-kun, you seemed really happy when we were doing our photoshoot."

Kuroko suddenly said as they walked in a comfortable silence towards the park which was luckily deserted due to co-curricular activities going on in schools.

"Did I?" Kise eyed his friend as if he was trying to decipher what the sky-bluenette really meant behind that. The boy really is an enigma sometimes so it's hard to read him.

"And I know you were aroused as well." That caused Kise to splutter in shock, much to Kuroko's amusement.

"YOU NOTICED?!" Kise can never get use to his former instructor's direct way of saying things, even if the topic was rather….odd to say the least.

"Of course I did."

"Ehhh…"

"You were hard pressed against my backside during our third shoot." The blunt statement caused Kise to blow up in different shades of red even more. They stopped by a bench in front of a street basketball court, just behind some really _thick bushes_.

"W-w-w-wait I can explain!"

"No need to, Kise-kun. I'm not angry."

"About the pictures or about….mewithaboner" The blonde said the last part a little too fast but Kuroko caught it anyway.

"Neither."

"Huh?"

"I really did enjoy spending time with you during the photoshoot, Kise-kun."

Kise's heart started to flutter at Kuroko's words. Not only was the boy his biggest inspiration for basketball but is also is biggest crush.

"But then, why were you so adamant in rejecting it at first?"

Kuroko was looking straight at his former teammate at first, now was casting his eyes downwards. "Truth is...I was actually self-conscious about the modelling shoot. I mean, you are indeed very handsome and brimming with confidence to smile in front of the camera...but me, I'm plain and very average-looking. I was still baffled as to why would you pick someone like me.."

Kuroko raised his head when he felt strong arms grip his shoulders, his gaze caught with the one who did it. Topaz orbs met with sapphire ones, both engaged in a stare down.

"Kise-… kun?"

"Kurokocchi, you need more confidence in yourself! Why would you place yourself that low? You are beautiful and I'm not the only one who thinks so."

The sky-bluenette could only gape slightly at his former student. "I-I don't understand…"

"You're beautiful, adorable, gentle, kind, hardworking, you never give up and also really sex- bfff!" Kise's babble was stopped by two palms of ignited fury when a blushing Kuroko clamped on his face.

"You can stop now, Kise-kun. You are embarrassing me.."

"Hehehe~ sorry about that, I just get carried away when it comes to you~!"

Kuroko raises an eyebrow at him but then continues albeit his face heating up. "Kise-kun…" He began slowly.

"Yeah Kurokocchi?"

"I want you to hear this right here and now. My main reason why I said yes was...I.." Kuroko purses his pink lips together as he lowers his head a little, eyes closed.

Kise's hands still remain on the bluenette's shoulders but his eyes widened at the sight of Kuroko actually wavering in his speech. The Phantom was never one to stop mid-sentence nor was he ever indecisive in what he has to say.

And this was worrying him a lot..

"Kurokocchi, you don't have to -…" His sentence was stopped by a palm to the face.

"…please let me finish." The blonde nodded.

"Remember when I said I have always seen you as a friend but also my rival?" Oh yes, the Kaijou player remembered that moment all too well.

Just before Seirin faced off with Kaijou in the Winter Cup finals, Kuroko confessed to him how he saw Kise not just as his first student but also a rival that he doesn't wish to lose to. Kise had never felt more fired up and his respect for his former instructor deepen further. And before that, Kuroko told Kise out loud that he believes in him, in front if the entire stadium at that.

Like what Akashi had always said, Kuroko never ceases to exceed everyone's expectations.

"Though you may have made it clear to me that I'm just as equal to all of you and I should be proud to be part of the Generation of Miracles…" Kuroko heaved in a tiny breath before continuing. "I always thought you were much more worth it to be called a Miracle than me."

"What?! No! Kurokocchi! You ARE one of us! We made it clear to you and it was **you** who brought us back from our dark selves. If anyone is the most amazing in the Generation of Miracles…it has to be you."

Kuroko's sapphire orbs widened at Kise's short speech. "That was the most mature thing you have ever said, Kise-kun." Kuroko decided to tease him a bit to earn the usual overreaction.

"Wah so mean!"

"But I also have something to confess to…"

Kise ceased his crocodile tears and to be honest, he wasn't ready for what happens next…

"I l-love you, Kise Ryouta-kun…"

Kise's face blew up in red, he couldn't form coherent words now. "K-k-kurokocchi...!" To honest, he would have never dreamed of confessing to his biggest crush but now, it's the other way round!

Kuroko Tetsuya had just confessed to him!

The sky-bluenette stared at the red-faced, frozen blonde. His face was in a shade of scarlet too. Did Kise-kun accept his feelings? Or did he just confuse the poor Copycat?

"A-ano, Kise-kun….?" The outstretched hand that wanted to touch the taller teen's face was suddenly grabbed with his whole body encased in a hug.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Kise was beyond happy that he didn't seem to have any control over his actions as he brashly kissed the pale boy on the lips without giving him the chance to react.

Kuroko's eyes widened in surprise, cheeks, ears and neck were red all over.

After pulling away did Kise realise how his impulsive his actions were. "A-aahhh! I-I'm sorry! I should've ask and I-mmhph!"

To his shock (but also utter pleasure), Kuroko pulled him down for another kiss! A sweet, innocent kiss, just like the sky-bluenette himself.

"You really must stop stuttering, Kise-kun." The pale teen showed the blonde teen the brightest smile he's ever seen from the former.

"SAY WHAT?!"

Both jumped at the sudden roar of various voices and turn to see the rest of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko's team and Himuro along with Takao gaping at them. Though, the Miracles were burning with a different kind of aura.

"Hello everyone." Kuroko greeted them casually while Kise was pale. If they were with Seirin, then they must know about _that_.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi turn towards Kise and his smirk darken. " _Ryouta_."

' _I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdead….!_ '

"You have a lot of explaining to do about this." The redhead held up the copy of the magazine.

"You dare touch Tetsu like that, ahh?" Aomine was ready with his fist.

"How scandalous, those pictures. But Kuroko looks ravishing, I admit that." Midorima crosses his arms to 'look cool' but it ended up being funny because of the bright pink colouring his cheeks. Takao had to hold himself in from bursting out laughing. Even Kuroko's cheeks were pink while Seirin and Himuro looked at him as if he had just grown a second head.

But he turn to the small forward of Kaijou. "Man, you better start telling them the whole story about you and Kuroko's 'modelling shoot', Kise. Shin-chan and the rest aren't too pleased…" Takao gave Kise a little warning though he didn't need to be told twice.

"Kuro-chin, you look nice in those pictures though."

"Yes, I agree with Atsushi. Tetsuya simply looks stunning in those shoots."

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun."

"But Kise-chin deserves to be crushed."

"What?!"

"Please don't kill anyone, Atsushi." Himuro was getting exasperated from this.

Who knew that one favourhas gotten them into so much trouble? But in the end, it was worth it. It made them both strong enough to confess to each other.

Though Kise had to endure a session of interrogation and 'punishment' for ' _defiling our pure and innocent Tetsu/Tetsuya/Kuro-chin/Kuroko_ '.

 **~~~000~~**

The next day, Kise had taken his boyfriend to new café that had opened in Shibuya when his phone notified him of an incoming message. Looking at the message from his delicious marshmallow chocolate lava cake, his eyes widened comically.

"Um, Kurokocchi…?"

Kuroko tilted his head at his boyfriend's nervous voice as he took a bite of his strawberry cheesecake with raspberry swirls. "What is it, Kise-kun?"

Kise scratched the back of his neck, sweat running down his face. "Well….it appears the company likes you in the last issue so… could you possibly help me with another photoshoot….?"

"I refuse."

"Aww c'mon Kurokocchi!" Kise hugged his smaller boyfriend tightly in his embrace, still trying to convince him.

* * *

A/N: Yess done! Hoped you guys enjoyed!


End file.
